Perfect Situation
by You Live What You've Learned
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Justin and Heather make cookies. It goes well until Heather, asks Justin for help. Fluff.


**A/N: I don't know how you make sugar cookies, so I had no idea on how to write the ingredients. xD**

* * *

"Justin, will you help me make some Christmas cookies?" I called from the kitchen.

Justin came in moments later with his bowl of chips and set them on the table. He surveyed the counter that was cluttered with ingredients while he chewed and finally nodded, "Sure thing."

He joined my side and began reading the recipe for sugar cookies from the book that sat on top of the toaster. He began muttering directions to himself, "Preheat the over to 400-"

"Done," I chimed in.

"In a large bowl, cream together butter and sugar until smooth. Alright, hand me the butter."

I handed him the called for one-and-a-half cups of butter and he tossed it into the large glass bowl.

"And two cups of sugar."

I dug the scoop that measured one cup and poured it into the bowl, on top of the butter, and repeated. Justin pulled down the top of the mixer so that the whisk-like thing was in the bowl. He turned on the mixer and it started spinning around, mixing the butter and sugar together till they were one. Justin turned off the mixer and lifted it out of the bowl.

"Alright," He mumbled, reading the recipe again. "One teaspoon of salt." I tossed in the salt, "2 teaspoons of baking powder," I tossed in the powder. "And five cups of flour," Justin stopped me before I poured in a cup of flour, "But just one for now. We have to mix it in slowly."

I smirked at him as I dumped in the flour, "Wow, you really do know a lot about cooking."

Justin grinned and nodded proudly, "Sure do."

"Good, you're cooking dinner tonight then."

Justin frowned. He turned on the mixer, but his finger slipped and machine started on high, sending flour up into the air. I screamed stepped back, shielding myself from the wave of white. He rushed to turn off the mixer, but the damage was already done. He was covered in a fine layer of white flour.

As the dust settled, I took a step next to Justin, who was unmoving in his spot with the corners of his lips curled up just slightly and his eyes closed. I suddenly burst into laughter, clutching his shoulder for support.

"You think this is funny now…" Justin muttered.

"I think this is hilarious and it will be after I tell people too," I started to pull my phone out to snap a picture when I got a different idea, "But you know, I just don't think there's enough on you for a good picture," Justin's eyes went wide as I grabbed another handful of flour.

Justin started to back away, but I grabbed his wrist and threw the flour in his face.

I smirked to suppress my laughter, "There," I giggled, "That's much better."

Justin smiled deviously at me, "Oh, you're gonna get it, Heather." He started walking slowly towards me.

"Am I?" I held my smile as I backed into the corner of the counter.

Justin pressed his body against mine, "Yeah," He leaned forward as if he was going to give me a kiss, but just as our lips touched, he cracked an egg on top of my head.

I gasped as yolk and whites slipped down my hair and face. Looking on the counter for something to throw at him, I spotted the vanilla, grabbed it, and started to pour it in his hair. He stepped back, shaking his head and sending vanilla everywhere. I shielded myself from Justin's vanilla spray, giving him time to grab some softened butter and smear it on my arms and shirt.

"Ew…." I groaned at the gross feeling of the oily butter on my arms when Justin smeared more on cheeks.

Justin laughed at me as I made a face of disgust and I took this opportunity to grab the box of baking powder on dump it on him. He grabbed more eggs out of the carton and began cracked them on my head and shirt, he even cracked one in my hand. I ran that hand through his hair, laughing at him as his little plan backfired on him and he groaned. I then grabbed two eggs myself and cracked them over his head, sending egg and shell all over him. And as final, I grabbed the bowl of already mixed butter, sugar, and what flour was left and dumped it on him.

He gasped and coughed as the mixed went down his entire body slowly, the butter mainly falling down his shirt and off his body, so I took the container of flour and dumped that on his as well. Flour, among other things, was caked on his face and shirt, and Justin stood there like he did before, still and silent with a small amused small on his face.

I grabbed the recipe book and read the rest of the instructions, "There, now we just roll you into a ball, place you on a cookie sheet, and bake you for 8 to 10 minutes until golden," I gave Justin my biggest grin.

Justin pulled the book out of my hands, setting it on the counter, and pressed me against it, "I'll bake you for 8 to 10 minutes," He said as he went in for a kiss. My fingers threaded through his dirty hair, coating my fingers in the fail of a batter as I kissed him back. Justin's hands found my cheeks, holding me where he wanted me.

"That's didn't even make any sense," I mumbled slowly from the kiss.

"Shut up," Justin shot back as he completely devoured me again with the kiss.


End file.
